


Rest For The Wicked

by Arithra



Series: Memoirs of the Master of Death [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Confessions, M/M, but this is Tom Riddle, it would be love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithra/pseuds/Arithra
Summary: Traveling the world with Tom Riddle held plenty of surprises, some more shocking than others.Or: Harold is sleeping, or so Tom assumes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Memoirs of the Master of Death [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225602
Kudos: 130





	Rest For The Wicked

Harold awoke to the noise of the door of him room opening. It was a very quiet and unobtrusive sound, but it woke him none the less. A year of sleeping in the same room as people he consider his enemies did that to a person. Then he recognized the sensation of the bed bending slightly as if someone was sitting or kneeling on the mattress next to him and something brushing along his cheek.

He did not make a move, even one year in the Slytherin dormitories as a former Gryffindor and known halfblood without any family connections to speak of, nor the will to show them just what he was capable of had taught him well.

If people thought you were asleep, they were careless.

Harold did not open his eyes, instead he focused on acting as if he was asleep.

Slow steady breathing, slower than the slow people usually associate with slow breathing.

He had gleaned many information by acting this way and while he did not think that he would gain anything from acting like he was asleep now, he was curious.

After all there was only one person next to him who could enter this room without the wards alerting him.

And that person was Tom.

For the life of him Harold could not imagine a scenario in which Tom Riddle would like to gently caress his cheek as he was now.

Breath in.

Pause.

Breath out.

The caress continued. He could hear Tom steady breathing, then the long nimble finger traced down the side of his jaw.

Harold gave a soft grunt. The movement came to a halt, but as he gave no indication to waking up it continued. Then he could hear a tired sigh.

To Harold surprise Tom started to speak and his voice was shaking slightly.

“I do really like you. I enjoy your company… that in itself is surprising, I always preferred to be left alone… and you seemed to know that from the moment we first met.”

Harold was confused, why would Tom come in his room simply to say those things. He had known that the other man enjoyed his company and was confused by it. It wasn’t like Harold was any less surprised than him. But his current actions were completely out of character. Tom Riddle did not talk about feelings unless he was acting, but there was no audience here which required him to perform.

“You know, Harold, if I was capable of it, the one person whom I would love would be you.”

When Tom spoke those words he almost forgot to breath, it was only years’ worth of experience with dangerous situations, that kept him capable of performing on with his sleeping act.

Through his raging thoughts he heard Tom chuckle.

“How stupid of me… Sometimes…”

He trailed of and the mattress moved, indicating that Tom had shifted his weight. Normally Harold would expect him to leave the room now, but he had not been acting like the Tom Riddle Harold knew and whose actions he could predict since he had woken up.

Tom Riddle was always in control. What he was doing now were things that he would think a weakness. And the Tom Riddle Harold knew did not allow weakness. This Tom was utterly unpredictable.

The soft lips pressing against his caught him by surprise. The touch was soft at first but it grew more insistent with every heartbeat. Harold knew, that he would wake up from such an action had he really been speaking. There was nothing he would rather do than keep on pretending so he could try to collect, but by doing so he would reveal that he had not been sleeping. And that would put both him and Tom in a rather uncomfortable situation.

There was no choice after all.

Slowly much more gentle than he usually would be, Harold kissed Tom back, while pretending to sleepily blink awake.

His gaze immediately fell on the face of the young man that was sitting on his bed leaning above him and pressing their lips together. Pretending to be slightly disoriented he blinked a couple of times and gently pushed Tom back from him.

“Tom?”

He was glad that his voice was still scratchy from sleep. Tom was staring at him, his grey eyes were clouded and emotions flashed through them so quickly that Harold was unable to recognize them. Alone the fact that even Toms eyes were showing emotions was worrying, the young dark wizard was on his way to becoming a master of occlumency after all.

Harold slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, bringing his face closer to Toms again. Their noses were almost touching. Usually Tom would retreat now, Harold knew that the other man did not like physical contact but this time he did not.

He simply continued to sit there and stare at him.

“Tom? Is something wrong?”

It was a legit question, one that Tom Riddle failed to answer. To Harold utter surprise he opened his mouth as if to speak, but not a sound came out. Harold was not the only one surprised by that.

Slowly, as if he was reaching out to a wounded animal, Harold reached out and placed his hand against Toms right cheek.

“Tom?”

The man shook his hat almost unnoticeably but he still didn’t speak. Harold decided, that he had to do something. He was sure, that Tom had no idea that he had heard his quasi confession, so he could not indicate having any knowledge about that. Meaning he had to improvise.

Gently he raised his other hand and took Toms face in both of his hands.

The other wizard showed no reaction to his actions.

He thought about asking again but decided against it. Whatever it was that had brought Tom into his room in the middle of the night and prompted him to say the things he did had clearly left him beside himself.

Harold knew that the other man had been out, he had said so when Harold had gone to bed. Tom had planned on meeting with and old witch, that had refused to meet both of them at the same time. It seemed like Harold would have to search for her as well, later. Now he had Tom to deal with.

Slowly, he began to caress the other man’s face. Tom usually hated it when he did this and turned away, but today he was almost leaning into the touch.

Smiling slightly, he pulled Tom onto the bed. It was clearly not made to fit two people, but it would do. Maybe it was better this way. Tom was laying slightly above Harold now completely on the bed himself looking slightly unsure. An expression that was very rarely seen in the face of Tom Riddles ace. The last time Harold had seen it was before the two of them had kissed for the first time. The heir of Slytherin had not only been unsure afterwards, he had looked horrified, putting Harold in a position where he had to reassure the other boy. He would do so now as well. He had a way of dealing with Tom, no matter how strange others might find it. Sometimes the only way to get through to Tom was to shock him to the bone. Harold was going to do just that, he only prayed he would not regret it.

“Are you horny?”

Tom’s eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out. Harold nodded as if coming to a conclusion. He had known that Tom wouldn’t say anything to it. After all the other man was very uncomfortable with the fact that he was attracted to men. As had Harold, but maybe the ups and downs he had experienced all his life had given him a unique mindset that allowed him to easier deal with such revelations.

It was not like he did no longer like girls, he simply liked guys too, maybe even more than he had liked girls. Brushing those thoughts aside Harold focused on Tom again. After his question the dark wizard had become more and more agitated, it looked like he would retreat soon. Usually Harold would have been fine with that, but today something was different. And different situations required different solutions.

Coming to a decision, he smiled at Tom.

It was a warm smile. A smile that he had not smiled in a long time.

Tom seemed unsure, he was still staring at Harold with slightly panicked eyes.

“Good. Neither am I.”

Harold allowed himself to fall onto his back, flopping down into the pillow again. He had not released Tom, so the other man was pulled down with him.

“If there is something you want to talk about, please do so.”

Tom did not react.

“Alright.”

Harold removed his hands from Toms face. Grabbing his wand and ignoring the way, the man above him tensed slightly, he switched it. Using magic to make the blanked cover them both.

Then he tugged Tom close to him and rested his chin on the others hair.

“Then let’s sleep. You woke me up you know and I’m terribly tired.”

Tom still didn’t say anything. He didn’t even fight Harold. Whatever it had been that had happened tonight. It must have been big.

They lay there for a long time. Tom clearly uncomfortable with the physical contact, but unwilling to move away and Harold, whose mind was racing a mile per second.

Knowing he would not fall asleep for a while now, even if having Tom lying next to him, tugged securely, if a little tense, against his side was surprisingly comfortable, Harold pretended to fall asleep again.

Slowly but surely he returned his breathing to the patterned he knew he had during sleep. He had expected Tom to leave as soon as Harold was asleep, since he had suspected that the man would have been able to collect whatever thoughts had raced through his mind until then, but to his surprise the dark wizard slowly began to relax.

Toms right hand fisted in his sleeping shirt and his breathing evened. Harold nearly laughed out loud as when he realized that the other wizard had fallen asleep. His own mind took a little longer to settle down and he carefully listed the things he had to take care of tomorrow.

Visiting the old witch took the top spot.

As Harold finally fell asleep he came to the conclusion that no matter what had happened tonight, Tomorrow Tom would act like nothing had happened.

He was right of course. Except for the fact that sometimes, Toms hand would brush against his hand or arm, something that had never happened before.


End file.
